


Wait For It

by idoesntshine



Series: WAIT for Hueningkai ships [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suspense, kind of a thriller, mention and implied Taegyu, robbery scene, this is cute dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: There are thousands and billions of problems in the world and one of them is that Soobin never knew how to flirt properly but if he does, maybe the inner bitch hoe side of him is just deep, deep, deep, hidden inside. The experience of working night hour shift at this convenient store whilst listening to love songs softly blasting through the speakers makes him realize how sad and lonely it is to be a single man, and that maybe he should let it out sometimes.Or In which Soobin fantasizes about falling in love with someone at 1AM, good thing he have his usual mysterious biker costumer... or is it really a good thing?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: WAIT for Hueningkai ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914862
Kudos: 35





	Wait For It

Soobin scrolls through his phone, skimming through the various pictures of his friends Instagram posts then rolls his eyes once he passes by the pictures of Taehyun and Beomgyu together holding hands on the balcony that what it seems like it’s from a date. Not that he’s jealous or anything, it’s just that it’s a sore in the eyes, especially that it’s the first thing he sees in the middle of the night in the convenience store.

Which speaking of, he’s doing an amazing job as an employee right now.

“My boss will kill me if I keep eating the candies.” he finally had the conscience (and the motive) to move and put the skittles back on their racks, leaving his phone beside the cash register before going back quickly to sit again behind the counter, looking around the empty convenience store because he had nothing else to do anymore.

He used to think that it'll be fun working here. Most of his student life he had spent time eating and doing homework at every convenience store but after working in here for two months its actually different when you are the one behind the counter. Soobin deals with being the cashier, cleaning the store and sometimes dealing with drunk costumers (which is very rarely but god, those are the worst times)

But there are some pro’s too, he picked the graveyard shift because it'll have less costumers, literally all he had to do is vibe here and wait for one or two that usually comes and just clean around. Aside from satisfying his introvert self with less costumers and the lack of work at this time, his salary kind of pops off too since pay is nice because of the night shift difference salary.

But goddamn, loneliness never hits him really hard until now. Not just that he's in the literal state of being alone but he also doesn’t have anyone to talk to not even his friends who are busy with their own life. And he works from 10PM to 6AM, he never got to hang out with anyone because he’s already too tired in the morning. Who would stay up till 6AM just to accompany him? And these love songs man. It’s making him remember how he never got into relationship since high school, like all he did was study and now he regret never having fun or even trying to embarrass himself by flirting. 

He sighs and lays his head on the desk. Great, now that he's overthinking this it feels even more lonelier, he presses the tips of his fingers on the counter and pouts his lips, saying the most obvious lie “I’m not going to whine about this it’s stupid.” Songs in the background turning to sad ones as he does so.

As if just to interrupt his moment and a reminder he's still on shift, the door rings and a costumer has entered the chat. He instantly looks up and straightens his body, finally the energy from that coffee is working and now he’s ready to be distracted, but to only see that it’s his usual night costumer entering the cold drinks isle with the same helmet it wears every night. They're probably a Biker or something.

Soobin rests his cheeks on the palm of his hands, observing quietly on this biker costumer who keeps going back & fort from the liquor and the fruit drinks section. He lets out a silent 'Pfft' how could someone be having a dilemma choosing between fruit juice & liquor? not that he judges though.

Finally, the biker opens the fridge and took on what Soobin spotted are two Grape Juice both on the biker's hands as they are making their way towards him to the counter. His eyes linger on the biker's penguin designed gloves as they put the grape juice in front of him, “You really took the time to think just to order the usual.” he absentmindedly blurts out. 

Realizing, Soobin mumbled a quick sorry and quickly having the juice scanned and handing the plastic bag “That'll be 3$,” he says looking down, cannot even look at the costumer’s eyes (wait they’re wearing a helmet) this is so awkward. He mentally punches himself, because for sure this costumer would see him again the next night as they’re a regular.

The helmeted-biker-costumer tilts their head to the side before finally taking the plastic bag, then took out their gloves to pick up money from their pocket. And as soon as Soobin reach to take the money from their hand, with that exact moment, a song that Soobin vaguely hears Fairy of shampoo plays on the background and then their hands touched- 

Soobin freezes. What the fuck. Why is his heart suddenly started beating loudly? 

“Um, is something wrong?” And damn, that voice sounds so handsome like an angel even-

“W-what?” The biker- or Soobin should start calling the Angel softly giggles and damn, he sudden have the urge to bend down on his knee and propose right the second the heard it. 

“I’d like to pay for my grape juice?” Soobin took a minute (yet again) before blinking his eyes and letting go of the angel’s hand. Finally functioned well to take the money and print the receipt, his eyes still fluttering over though on what had just happened as if he’s still deep into sleep and dreams. 

Once the print is done, he turned to the biker again, red on his cheeks, “Have a good day cutie.” The biker giggles at that again and Soobin swear if the biker keeps doing this he might just really propose then and there.

But then biker waves his hand, the music in the background slowly fades (like Soobin’s soul) and Soobin felt like he almost smiled, “You too.” Then the biker leaves.

  
Since then the thought of being alone at night changed into something else, like _falling in love with your costumer thought at night_ something else. And this might be weird because who falls for just a hand touch? Is Soobin this much touch-starved on other human being?

He guesses not. He scans some ramen as he starts his night shift, two guys in front of him buying midnight snacks and none of the two caught his eyes. Theyre not helmeted, nor have an angelic voice or soft hand. And so if they aren't, he wont bother entertain and just do his work scan _beep beep boop_ gimme the money and go.

The fact that having a usual costumer crush kinda helps Soobin with his job too, it keeps him awake as he needed for everynight, the will to even still go on this work even if he had been thinking about resigning for months. But to this day? Damn his plans changed fast.

Time passes as more costumers has passes by too. Clock strikes 1AM and Soobin started scrolling through his media. Messages from Beomgyu and Taehyun has lit up his message notification, the messages were already there since the morning but Soobin always responds at the dead of the night, its one of the things to keep himself going too. Beomgyu as usual, just asked him if he had watched the new 'Peng Action Movie' and Soobin just sarcastically replied ' _Do you think I'm awake in the morning to watch?_ ' but types No afterwards.

Taehyun however was just asking how is he and if he's being careful on the job, Soobin wonders the sudden worry of his friend but pays it no mind. He replies ' _Im fine and actually im crushing on a biker costumer lol'_ He pushes his phone down after responding to the messages, starts to reach for the lollipop in one of the racks and opens one, putting one on his mouth, eyes looking at the clock that slowly tick-tocking.

The phone 'Dings' and it almost made Soobin knock the register cash off, caught surprised by the message at this hour. Turns out it was Taehyun that replies him a 'A biker?' and Soobin immediately replies 'Yeah lol, he wears a helmet'

Now suddenly, Soobin heard the door krings too and as he look up from his phone he saw his helmeted costumer, yes its HIS helmeted costumer, same height, same vibes and _god is Soobin even prepared?_ fumbling over to the music player connected to the speaker and panicking over to play his Fall in Love playlist that he had just updated earlier.

As the biker scatters around the store, Soobin stood by and innocently wipes the counter top as if he's busy and has something else to do even though his eyes follow the every move of the biker's move, who's going to the drinks isle and opening the fridge then theres a pause when the bikers held the handle and then glances towards him, making Soobin just stare back at the dark helmetted guy.

Though he couldn't see his eyes, Soobin gave a little smile. _Damn this is a different kind of flirting now,_ he guesses but that's what makes this even more spicy. He wouldn't know if the biker is even looking at him or something!

But the biker guy just stood there like he's just staring at him a bit too long and maybe thats a sign in Soobin's opinion. Maybe the biker notices how cute he is or got attracted to his smile. Oh god, Soobin feels himself blushing. Could this really be the day he falls in love with a costumer at 1AM in his boring job? Maybe finally having someone to acompany him at this deadly hours of the noon. Who knows, right?

And so Soobin thought its a good time to give a wink, if the biker is staring at him too long he might as well do something you know?

The music in the background just hit in the feels too.

And as the song turns softer and warmer, heart beating louder, the Biker left the isle and walked closer. Soobin feels his heart thumping and knocking on his chest as if wants to get out of his body and open the door that has been locked for years, let the stranger in his world.

The biker stood in front of him and Soobin tries not to plead to see his face. He waits, patiently, what's about to happen? The biker puts his hand on the pocket of his hoodie, is he gonna give his number? Soobin will give anything, even if its the first kiss. He could lose it all right now, if he wants to.

But before Soobin could even ask what's he's gonna do, the biker suddenly speaks.

"Turn the power off"

_what?_

"I said TURN THE POWER OFF"

There are two buttons under the counter, red for emergency and green for the power and his fingers shakily ghosts over them. He didn't look where's the one to push but did one and the power of the store went completely shuts down. All lights are off and the music disappeared.

Soobin was about to ask what's happening again when suddenly the biker quickly moves in and pulls him causing both of them to fall down. He didn't know what to quickly do. _Kick him? Kiss him? kick him? KISS HIM!?_ But the biker's hand move to cover his mouth and weirdly enough it went to calm his panicking heart. The biker whispers, "Dont make a sound."

He feels his breath stop. His mind blanking out, it feels like he's dreaming. This is probably the work of forgetting to drink his coffee earlier before the shift starts but theres one thing that Soobin could still recall and it was Taehyun's message earlier ' _Soobin there are a lot of criminals around town, please be careful'_

And this might have opened his eyes two times. Soobin tries to breathe, the biker's gloved hand covering his mouth and on top of him, he feels heavy. He couldn't lift his leg or his arms, the beating of his heart changing.

But at times like this, he should do something. And so he squints and inhale big part to scr-

**"Why is the store off? Is it even open?"**

**"Damn, I swear we saw one guy in here earlier. Do you think we could rob this easily now?"**

Soobin shakes, what. Robbery?! He feels the biker get off from him, he hears a silent, _"Play dead,"_ Before the biker completely left him on the ground and Soobin felt too sleepy to do anything else but obey.

The biker faces two intruders,

"You two," Soobin felt his spine shiver, is this really his biker speaking? On his view, he could see his backside facing towards the door, probably where the two intruders are, and even if the angel voice have turned deeper and probably even like a demon, he couldn't help but still feel the same tingly feeling and even more safe now. Can he really trust him? or even himself? 

**"Where the fuck did you came from?!"**

"From doing business, so you might as well runaway before I include you two with mine and end you all like this clerk guy in here bloody left on the floor." Soobin almost choked from the floor. Is he talking about him? Did he tell them he's dead?

Soobin hears one of the intruders scoffing, **"No shit, our boss told us that this store has no costumers we were doing business here."** Soobin really tried his best not to scream now that its confirmed, he really was about to get robbed off!

**"Hey, I think we got to go"**

**"Why?! Lets just beat this guy up, we're two against one"** But they dont know the 'clerk' guy is actually alive and might as well beat them up too, Soobin thought.

**"Dont you think he's one of those guys?"**

**"What one of those?"**

**"Those biker criminals, he's wearing the helmet"**

"Your friend is right, y-you should leave before I changed my mind." Soobin hears Biker's voice shake lightly, but he does not think the intruders noticed it. Is he nervous as well? Is it even true? Or an act?

But Soobin knows he have to do something before the intruders decide, he sat up quietly and faces the under table of the counter, pushing the button and suddenly the power of the store went back up, accidentally having the attention of the other three people on him now and Soobin knows he have fucked up, _"Oh, um"_

Quickly, Soobin went to push the other button before he saw the intruder taking out some pistols but then the biker went to their way and Soobin feels his heart stopping then. Something bad will happen and he keep pushing the emergency button, Fairy of the shampoo keeps on playing too and before he knew it, 

a shot was fired and his eyes turn darker and dimmer, the music fading replaced by a siren.

  
"Hey, are you awake?"

Soobin flutters his eyes open, his back laid down on what feels like a cushion though it feels small and he's uncomfortable, making him sat up then he scrubs his eyes, "Where am I?" he asks unknowingly.

"Um, police station?" 

"Oh," Soobin yawns, _why is he on a police station?_

"Wait, that wasn't a dream?!" His head snaps to the surrounding and indeed he is really in a police station, he's sleeping on the hallway of a police station! And he's sleeping on... a lap of someone?

Soobin cannot register what;s happening, oh well the perks of working nighthour shift for months, he think. But he vividly remembers the robbery, the panic, the rush of blood where he accidentally pushed the wrong button and god did he hear a shot? or the song of Fairy of shampoo in the background?!

But as if he had forgotten the most important thing, he feels a hand cup his face to look somewhere else, "Are you alright? I got them jailed and your boss has went to the store with the emergency when you fainted, no one got hurt too, but how are you feeling?"

This seems surreal. Soobin blinks his eyes two more times to make sure, is this his biker?

Soft warm eyes, messy hair, moles on his cheek and some close to his eyes, cute nose and just over-all, Soobin can't help but say, "Oh wow are you my biker?"

The angel giggling at him even confirms it, just like their first interaction. But what had cause Soobin's heart to stop was when he replied, "Yeah, I was the weird helmet costumer that buys grape juice everynight."

Soobin gulps, what the fuck, he didn't thought up to this point. No he didn't, he only imagined the simple one side flirtings by the store, not going to see his face clearly and up close, and the way his hand still rests on his face and if not, they're inching closer, "You saved me," he speaks but the biker shakes his head.

"No, _you did_ ," The biker smiles, "I'm still a new actor so I almost fucked it up earlier, things aren't the same as in the movies, so if it weren't for you they had probably shoot me. My first instinct was to hide, while yours was to survive."

"wha-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," The biker chuckles at him, "Hello, I'm Huening Kai the main actor of the Peng action movie. _Nice to meet you_!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the readers liked the story!! This pretty much inspired from when I had a nightshift job and thought about getting robbed and also falling in love at the same time but neither of those happened to me.
> 
> So yeah!! I wrote this short Sookai thing!! AND ACTOR HUENINGKAI AT THE END AAA
> 
> needless to say, Soobin got his fantasy a lot more than what he asked for in the end (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
